


Stare With Me Into The Abyss

by cheinsaw



Series: 77 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coma, F/F, Recovery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, actually more like just not coping at all, owari and hanamura are there for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: As if that stupid bitch could ever kill anyone, much less Hiyoko. That's right. That's ridiculous. Hiyoko will open her eyes and everything will be fine.Or, when Hiyoko wakes up from the simulation, she is alone.





	Stare With Me Into The Abyss

Hiyoko's throat has been sliced open, sharp jagged pain until she bleeds out, unable to scream. She saw Mikan, yes, but much too late to do anything—saw Mikan on top of Ibuki with the rope twisting around her neck and Mikan, fucking shameless idiot pig Mikan choking happy-go-lucky Ibuki. And Hiyoko screamed and Mikan had turned around and cut her neck, and that's all.

She's too disoriented. Maybe it was a dream. It had to be a dream. Her own mind is playing tricks, tormenting her, making her think she's dead. As if that stupid bitch could ever kill anyone, much less Hiyoko.

That's right. That's ridiculous. Hiyoko will open her eyes and everything will be fine.

There's a mess of tubes and wires all down Hiyoko's front, and she's just about ready to puke seeing an IV in her arm until she realizes she has _tits_. No way. This part has to be a dream too. There's no way she—

The sound of voices in the hallway distracts her. "...and of course the most succulent prime rib for the lady."

"Y'really think I'm a lady?"

Fantastic. Teruteru and Akane, two of the worst annoyances. Hiyoko suddenly decides it would be a solid plan to lay back down, unmoving, and pretend to still be asleep.

"Aha, I was referring to Sonia-san. But Owari-san has such marvelous taste in food as well!"

"Heh, well, glad I'm good for somethin' here!"

Hiyoko doesn't dare to breathe until she can no longer hear their voices or footsteps. The last thing she needs right now is a couple of degenerate cretins trying to talk to her when there's a tube in her nose. Ugh, where is she? A hospital? She hopes she's not in a hospital.

Hiyoko gently touches her neck. There's no scar, no cut, only smooth warm skin.

Maybe she's more fucked up in the head than she thought.

Hiyoko drifts back into sleep after some time, though it's not restful at all. When she wakes up again it's to Mikan, right in her face. Hiyoko screeches in shock.

"Aaahh!" Mikan squeals back, cowering away from Hiyoko.

"What the hell d'you want, pig bitch," Hiyoko slurs out.

"Umm, I'm here to—to take your v-vitals while Hinata-kun debriefs you!"

Hajime's not that bad, though Hiyoko could do with never speaking to Mikan ever again. She begrudgingly lets Mikan check her pulse while Hajime says, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but the Jabberwock Island we knew was a computer program. We were all in comas together. We're on the real Jabberwock Island now... Well, everyone except Nanami-san, who was part of the program. And we're supposed to stay here for our own safety until we hear otherwise."

Hiyoko wrinkles her nose. "Sounds like a bunch of fake garbage to me."

"We all really were Hope's Peak students. We had our memories wiped. I think you should be able to accept that more than anyone."

"What do you mean—ow! What do you mean memories wiped?" Hiyoko says, yelping at the sting of Mikan removing her IV drip.

"You're probably missing about two years' worth of memories, give or take. I mean, you look completely different."

"Saionji-san had a growth spurt in the middle of our first year of high school," Mikan supplies.

"Where's Mahiru?" Hiyoko interrupts.

Hajime and Mikan exchange an uneasy glance. "She's still in a coma," Hajime says after a moment.

"Quite a few of the class still are... Umm, Komaeda-kun, P-Pekoyama-san, Koizumi-san, Impostor-san, Nidai-kun, Mioda-san... Uuuu... I-I'm sorry for not being of more help..."

"You're doing great," Hajime says gently.

"I want Mahiru," Hiyoko insists. She's fully aware of how childish she sounds, but she doesn't care.

"Umm, please be patient for just a minute! W-we need to make sure you can still walk, and I haven't taken out your feeding tube yet..."

"Then hurry the fuck up and get it out," Hiyoko seethes. Mikan is visibly upset by Hiyoko's harsh words, but it doesn't bring Hiyoko the same sick joy it used to. She almost feels... bad for Mikan.

Gross.

She lets Mikan remove the tube, but makes sure everyone in the vicinity knows she doesn't enjoy it. Hajime helps her out of bed, and her usually-graceful legs fail her for the first time, collapsing down to the floor. Hiyoko screams in frustration, and snaps for Mikan and Hajime to get the fuck out of the room. She'll figure out walking by herself. Just like everything else.

 

Two hours later Hiyoko stands uneasy in the doorway to Mahiru's hospital room, unsure if she wants to go any further. Mahiru's red hair is all that's really visible, a stark contrast to the starchy white bedsheets.

Hiyoko swallows and steps forward.

Mahiru looks so small in the hospital bed, but she's breathing. Her freckled skin is paler than Hiyoko remembers, with the faint blue lines of veins on her chest. She has the same expression on her face as she did when... when...

But there's no blood caked in her hair, and she is whole, and her heart is beating. Hiyoko reaches out to touch her face, lightly brushes her fingers over Mahiru's lips, feels the steady pulse in Mahiru's neck.

Hiyoko suddenly feels like she might cry, and has to turn and leave the room.

 

The others wake one by one: Ibuki, Nekomaru, Nagito. Hiyoko doesn't care much for any of them—they were never nice to her like Mahiru was, didn't even _try_ like Mahiru did. Hiyoko is especially bitter seeing Mikan and Fuyuhiko fussing over Peko, feeling bile rise in her throat at even the thought of the swordswoman. Peko is the reason Mahiru's lying in a hospital bed, not dead but not quite alive, when Hiyoko needs her so much.

Then the Impostor wakes up (who even cares?) and Mahiru is the only one left comatose. Hiyoko could scream. And she does, into her pillow late at night, kicking her feet against her bed until her legs and throat are sore.

It's just not fair.

 

The sea is soothing at night, quietly lapping against the shore. Hiyoko normally enjoys the gentle breeze on her face, but now she doesn't think much of it. She walks all the way across the island, from the cottages down to the hospital. The front door's unlocked, thank whatever gods are still paying attention after the Tragedy. Hiyoko slips inside, her wooden sandals click-clacking on the tile floor all the way to Mahiru's room.

Hiyoko never bothered to figure out where the light switches were in this building, but that's fine. She can handle this in the dark. She kicks off her shoes by the foot of the bed and climbs up right next to Mahiru's unconscious body, curling up by her side. It takes some coordination, but Hiyoko is nothing if not flexible. 

Oh, she's missed this, more than she'd known. Sleeping next to her beloved Mahiru is nothing short of heaven. She thinks of Mahiru's smile, feels Mahiru's heart beating, and for the first time since waking up, she can finally relax.

 

Everything is dark and Mahiru's head hurts, splitting worse than any migraine or headache. There's something warm and heavy on her, and she struggles to breathe for a few long moments until she musters up the strength to move away just the tiniest bit. Her eyes refuse to open, glued together with sleep and exhaustion, so Mahiru instead focuses on her other senses. She is in a bed, with the warm heavy thing next to her. She can smell something—artificial sugar and plain soap. It's a combination she knows well, but from where, she can't say. It's very, very quiet, with the faint lap of ocean waves in the distance. Something about that makes Mahiru uncomfortable, a deep unsettling primal fear in the back of her mind.

Suddenly her eyes don't feel so heavy anymore.

The moonlight is dim, doing almost nothing to light the small room. There's a curvy blonde woman that Mahiru has never seen before, curled up next to her and sleeping peacefully. Mahiru's breath sticks in her throat, and then everything comes crashing down as she pieces it together.

Hiyoko. Dancer. The memory of her lips. Saionji. Candy. Tying her obi. That damn growth spurt everyone had laughed at, at the time. Hands bloody in despair. A thousand _I love you_ s.

Mahiru remembers now.

She turns her body, weakly slings an arm over Hiyoko's waist to draw her closer. They can catch up in the morning. For now, Mahiru's happy to sink into a calm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
